How to be Cool with the Hiccups
by Rinky-Dinks
Summary: Rating merely for I think one bad word(heavens to betsy!!!) This is a Yakari for Ally Roze, and I'm sorry it took so long to get out. Please read and review^_^


this fic is for a special reviewer who made a request. i'm sorry it took so long, but i haven't been home for a looooong time. it's a Yakari, and i hope ya'll like it^_^ please review, all my precious monkeys (except the human being known as Becky because she doesn't like being called and monkey, which i respect. kinda.)  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Disclaimer- i own digimon, and everything associated with the series. i am also the powerpuff girl known as buttercup, and wonder woman, too.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
How to be Cool with the Hiccups  
  
I cannot believe hiccups are what made me so happy. I, Kari Kamiya, Princess of everything, and all-around perfection, am completely stupefied when I look back. Perhaps I should explain. Let me take you back. (Just a little side note: I was going through this phase where I was really, Really self-centered. I'm over it now, at least that's what my therapists say.)  
***Weird Flashback Whooshing Sound***  
Imagine me. It's a windy day, and my hair is looking fabulously windswept, all whipping and swirling. I'm waiting for a limo (if you're gonna travel, travel in style and make tourists think you're famous and important), when the unthinkable happens: I get the hiccups. I start to panic; why would this happen to me?! Chic is not hiccups. I try deep breaths, that doesn't work. Holding my breath is useless, and I even tried to scare myself by thinking about how many calories are in a Pepsi One, but nothing works! That's when I just break down and cry. I sit on the curb, in my designer skirt that I just know is getting ruined, and sob my eyes out, still hiccuping. That's when I hear it. Laughing. I look up to see a blond chuckling. He looks familiar, but I can't see straight because of the tears. I am so furious I can barely stand it.  
"What's so-hic- fun-hic-ny? Do y-hic-ou get a kick -hic- out of a -hic- crying per-hic-son?"  
"Not usually, but for you, Snugglebunny, I'll make an exception."  
That voice. I would know it from anywhere. And no one else ever -ever- called me Snugglebunny! The one person I'd ever truly loved outside myself.  
Matt.  
"Ma-hic-tt? Is th-hic-at you-hic? Why would you laugh -hic- at me? It's so mean-hic!"  
"Come on, and give me a hug! What's wrong anyway?"  
"I -hic- have -hic-... oh it's too -hic- horrible to say!"  
"Oh shit, you have cancer, don't you! I'm so sorry, I didn't know!"  
"It' s -hic- worse than that! I have...-hic- I have... -hic- the hicc-hic-ups!" Fresh tears welled at the mere mention of the condition.  
"That's all?"  
"What -hic- do you -hic- mean, "that's all?"-hic! I am really -hic- upset!"  
"Well, I happen to know the best cure for the hiccups, and because I'm in love with you, I'll tell you about it."  
"You're in love with me? But we just met again after all these years, and you may have changed and I may have changed, and this just really complicates a lot of things, what if I had a boyfriend, and... hey, my hiccups are all gone!"  
"Little trick I learned along the way."  
My face fell, but my heart fell faster. Matt didn't love me after all.  
"So... so you don't love me then, do you."  
Matt took a big breath and let it out. "Actually Kari, I do love you. I always have, and I guess this is as good a time as any to tell you. I'm sorry I waited so long, and I'm sure you have a boyfriend and all, but I just thought you should know."  
Matt turned to leave. I was stunned, but - thank (insert god of worship here, or for the atheists, anyone you want)- I recovered. I actually ran to catch up with him, breaking a $400 pump in the process. I didn't care though.  
"Matt, wait!"  
He turned, but before he could say anything, I pressed my lips so hard against his, I thought we would fly backwards. When we broke, Matt looked astonished.  
"I love you too."  
"Well I should hope so after that kiss. It'll be hard to top, but I'll take a whap at it."  
We kissed again, and knew our destiny.  
***Weird End-Of-Flashback Whooshing Sound***  
We're still together. It's been a few years now. And let me tell you, the rock on my finger makes him mine forever, 'cause under no circumstances am I giving it back, it's that big. Must be off now, dresses to pick out, flowers to arrange, future-husband to fawn over, and another case of hiccups to catch to hear those three magic words.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
well i hope this lived up to the expectation^_^ please read and review^_^ toodles my precious little monkeys (except Becky)^_~   
  



End file.
